


Birds All Sing (As if They Knew)

by authorette



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff galore, Vanessa also puts a ring on it, that’s the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorette/pseuds/authorette
Summary: Vanessa gets Charity an engagement ring.





	Birds All Sing (As if They Knew)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on allthesebucketsofrain on tumblr who posted about wanting to see Vanessa give Charity a ring and the idea wouldn’t let go of me.
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr

Birds All Sing (As if They Knew)

Vanessa’s never been a jewellery person. It doesn’t really mesh well with her job (when she’s allowed to actually _do_ her job) and besides the odd watch, and earrings on a night out, she doesn’t really have much in the way of bling.

It’s always been like that, really, much to her mum’s dismay when she was younger. For Vanessa’s tenth birthday she got her a charm bracelet, and every birthday and Christmas after brought a charm to go on it, despite the fact that she knew Vanessa didn’t wear it. That Vanessa hated things clanging around her wrist when she tried to write and the way it caught in the woolly jumpers she favoured.

Charity has a lot of jewellery. She keeps it in a big chest, messy like her wardrobe, and with the chains of the necklaces entangled in silver balls. Only the ones she really likes and wears often are kept in little separate boxes, and Vanessa’s laid them out around her and has been staring at them for half an hour, trying to figure out what it is that makes them special. What Charity likes about _those_ particular items.

The iPad is open on the websites of two different jewellers next to her on the bed, but she’s no further forward than she was when Charity tucked her in before her shift.

She takes a peek at her own ring again, and it makes her smile, still, even though she almost feels she must have almost worn it out from looking so much over the last 48 hours.

It’s perfect. Vanessa didn’t even know she thought there _was_ a perfect ring until she took the time to really look at it when they finally got home from Home Farm. The proposal, proposals, were such a blur, she didn’t even really take in the ring.

But she loves it. Charity has very good taste, which Vanessa has come to expect, but that she knows her so well, managed to pick something so Vanessa, makes her feel warm and loved and like she wants to make that squeeing noise again that Johnny told her to stop making when she told him she was going to marry Charity.

She wants to make Charity feel that way too, pick the perfect ring for her.

But the problem is, she’s awful at shopping at the best of times, and for a ring, a ring that she wants Charity to wear for years and years, hopefully _forever_ …

She needs help.

Ignoring Charity’s very firm instructions to not get out of bed under any circumstances (“between yesterday and today you must be exhausted and you need to rest”), she hobbles out of their bedroom and towards Noah’s.

She hesitates for a second but then knocks firmly, because this is important and she’s going to get help whether he likes it or not.

Noah’s eyes visibly widen when he opens the door; she can count on one hand the number of times she’s dared venture in here.

“You alright?” he asks gruffly, and Vanessa bites her tongue to stop the smile on her face. Charity told her that Noah was worried when she was in hospital, and she hopes that means they’ve turned a corner. 

“I need your help with something.”

He gives her a weird look but steps aside to let her in. The room’s a mess; hoodies and T-shirts all over the floor, but that’s not her fight so she steps over it best she can. 

“I’m trying to pick a ring for your mum,” she says, turning the iPad around, “and I could use some advice.”

Noah rolls her eyes. “Is this about her forgetting to tell me you got engaged? Because I’m used to that kind of thing by now.”

Vanessa shakes her head. She blames herself for forgetting Noah. She’d been so keen to get everyone assembled and tell them to show Charity that she meant it, so she’d stop fretting over what went wrong that she hadn’t even really taken note of who was there and who wasn’t.

“I’m really sorry about that.” She shifts her foot and winces as her side twinges in response. “I promise I’ll get better at including you in stuff.”

Noah shrugs and turns his head away. 

“Anyway, I came to ask for your help because you’re good at this stuff.”

Noah turns back to her, frowning. “At picking rings?”

“At knowing what your mum likes.” Vanessa takes a step towards him even though it makes her side sting. “I saw that necklace you got her for her birthday. She loved it! Hasn’t taken it off in two weeks.”

Embarrassed, Noah flops down onto the bed. “Lucky guess.”

Vanessa sighs. “Fine. I’ll just have to hope for the best then.” She turns to go but then Noah calls out.

“Well, give it here, before you pick something yellow.” 

Vanessa beams and hand him the iPad, but stretching her arm out has her clutching her side.

“You ok?” Noah stands quickly and helps her sit down. “Better if you just sit there or Mum will kill me.”

“Not as much as she’d kill me,” Vanessa mutters. “She’s really letting her inner Nurse Ratched come out.”

“She was dead scared, you know,” Noah days after a pause. “When she called me I could hardly understand what she was saying she was that panicked.”

Vanessa digs her nails into her palm, because she feels _awful_ about what she put them all through. Charity’s pale, drawn face when she woke up is something she’ll never forget.

“Well, let’s see then,” Noah says gruffly, letting the moment pass, and Vanessa clears her throat and points at the tabs. 

“I’ve narrowed it down to a few in my budget but I’m just not sure.”

Noah peers down, then shakes his head firmly.

“Why not?” Vanessa looks over his shoulder, frowning. It’s a perfectly inoffensive diamond princess cut. Expensive looking, the way Charity likes it.

“Looks like the one she got from Jai.” 

“Oh.” Vanessa swallows hard, realising suddenly that she not only has to get the perfect ring, she also has to compete with all the other people that have given Charity rings over the years. 

“You can do better than that,” Noah says firmly, and Vanessa makes a soft noise in her throat in pretend agreement, but her palms are beginning to sweat.

Noah clicks on the second tab and wrinkles his nose. 

“What’s wrong with that one?” Vanessa wraps her arms around herself. 

Noah shrugs. “It’s just a bit…in your face.”

“Well, your mum likes that sort of thing!”

He shakes his head. “She says she does, but she knows it’s tacky.” He looks at her. “And it’s not very you, is it?”

“Well it’s not for me!” Vanessa bites her lip. “I want to get her something she’ll really like.”

“You should get her something that looks like it came from you.” Noah looks away, the way he always does when he says something nice to her. “She’s always banging on about how you’re different, so you should get her a ring to match.”

Vanessa feels her throat closing up and she blinks rapidly. “Ok, well, there’s one more option,” she says, voice rough.

“There aren’t anymore tabs,” Noah says, and Vanessa shakes her head and reaches into the pocket of her dressing gown.

“It was my Nan’s. She left it to me when she passed while I was at uni.” It’s not flashy, not like the ones on the website. It’s gold with two small diamonds flanking an emerald, and it’s clearly vintage. Nothing like the rings that she’s been looking at all day. “But I’m not sure if she’d rather have something a bit more…”

“It’s perfect,” Noah says with a small smile. “She’ll love it.”

“Really?” Vanessa sighs in relief, the pressure in her chest easing. 

“Yeah.” He nudges her. “So when are you going to do it?”

Vanessa smiles. “I’ll have to get it resized first. Nan’s fingers were a lot bigger than your mum’s.” She turns and on impulse pulls him into a half hug. “Thank you. For helping me.”

“Whatever,” he replies, but he’s smiling, and it warms Vanessa all the way through. 

*** 

It takes her almost two weeks to get the ring back, after a teary Rhona took it to Hotten and picked it back up for her, and in that time, Vanessa begins to get the distinct impression that something’s wrong.

First she thinks it’s the thing with Cain, and she blows up at him in the street because Charity was really upset after she came home and the last thing she needs after the year she’s just had is some violent bloke laying his hands on her.

Vanessa’s so angry about it she could punch something; might even if it wouldn’t hurt so much. But after that initial day Charity doesn’t seem that bothered beyond trying to figure out what’s happened between Cain and Debbie, so she lets it go.

But there’s something, something else, and it’s beginning to gnaw at Vanessa.

She notices that Charity has started avoiding all talk of the wedding all of a sudden, leaving the room whenever it’s brought up.

“How do you feel about late summer?” Vanessa asks her at breakfast one morning. “Early September maybe? Weather should still be good and with school holidays over we’ll be able to get cheap anniversary trips!”

Charity just shrugs. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Vanessa gives her a look. “Well, it’s not just my wedding.”

Charity gives her a small smile and a quick kiss to the top of her head as she heads to the door. “Well I’ve done it before so you should get to pick what you want, ok? I’m not fussed.”

Vanessa lets the magazine she’s looking at, with the picture of a bride and groom in a band stand surrounded by massive sunflowers slowly sink to the table. She’s been to two weddings as Charity’s date, and Charity has had endless opinions on everything from décor to dresses. There is no way she wouldn’t have her own opinions on this.

Unless she’s changed her mind.

The thought sits heavy in her gut for days. The ring comes back from the jeweller but she holds onto it, because she’s not at all sure suddenly whether she should give it to Charity.

“We should set a date soon,” Vanessa tries in bed that night, snuggling close to Charity’s front. “So people can plan.”

Charity let’s out an exaggerated yawn. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow, ok? I’m completely exhausted.” Charity turns over, and Vanessa bites her lip hard. 

She thought they were past this, past the hard stuff. But there’s something between them, a wall that’s gone up, and she doesn’t know how to look over it and reach for Charity.

*** 

“Why haven’t you given Mum her ring yet?” Noah asks her one night when Charity is working. 

Vanessa doesn’t want to put her suspicions into words, not when she keeps trying to reassure Noah that it’ll be different this time. “Waiting for the right moment, I guess.”

Noah nods, and gives her a small grin. “Well, luckily for you, I’ve got you covered.”

“What do you mean?” Vanessa raises her eyebrow.

“Moses will be with Ross tomorrow,” Noah counts out, “I’ll be at Wishing Well, Chas will cover Mum’s shift, and Paddy is going out with Marlon, so you two can have the place to yourselves.”

Vanessa’s eyes widen. “You what?”

“Figured you might need some help,” Noah smirks. “So it’s all arranged.”

“Thank you,” she says weakly, nerves churning in her gut. 

She’s not a cowardly person; she prefers to confront issues head on. But the thought of having her fears confirmed makes her eyes sting and she swallows hard. She needs to get a grip. She loves Charity, and she knows Charity loves her. So what if she doesn’t want to get married anymore? So what if Charity thinks it’s too soon? They’ll still be together. It’s only a stupid bit of paper and two stupid rings. 

_“Will you be my wife?”_ echoes in her head like a taunt and she swallows hard.

It doesn’t matter. If she repeats that enough, she might even start to believe it.

*** 

“What’s all this?” Charity asks, coming to a stop as she enters the living room, which Vanessa has decorated, with Noah’s help, with as many candles as they could find. She’s put a table cloth on the kitchen table and the dinner Marlon made specially is heating in the oven. 

Vanessa runs her hands over her blue dress – Charity’s favourite, the one she wore the night they got locked in the cellar. Charity always calls it her ‘worming cape dress’ and then ogles her cleavage, so Vanessa tends to save it for special occasions. 

And if she ever needed all the help she can get, it’s tonight.

“Surprise,” she smiles, walking over and taking Charity’s hands. 

“Where is everyone?” Charity turns as if expecting to see their whole chaotic household hiding behind the sofa. 

“Out, for various reasons,” Vanessa says, tugging her over to the table. “And I thought we could do with some time just us.”

Charity quirks her brow. “Not sure the doctor has cleared you for that kind of activity yet, babe.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “My stitches have been out for a week. I’m fine. And anyway, I was talking about dinner.”

Charity let’s Vanessa push her into her chair, and Vanessa hides a smile as she sees Charity’s eyes linger on her chest.

She’s so easy sometimes.

“Steak pie,” she says with a smile, pulling it out of the oven and placing it between their plates. “And roast potatoes.”

“What did you have to bribe Marlon with for this?” Charity asks, taking Vanessa’s plate and placing a slice on it.

“I just asked.” Vanessa smirks. “He likes me.”

“They’re all just trying to trick you into thinking we’re normal until it’s too late and we’re marr-“

Charity breaks off and clears her throat, and Vanessa takes a deep breath.

“Charity,” she says softly. “If you’ve changed your mind…” She swallows hard. She can’t say ‘it’s ok’ or ‘it doesn’t matter’ because it’s not and it does. She didn’t know how much she wanted to be married to Charity, to call her her wife, until Charity got down on one knee, and the idea of having to slip the ring back over her finger aches. “I don’t want us to rush into anything you’re not ready for.” That, at least, is true.

“What are you on about?” Charity stares at her, and Vanessa would think she’s going crazy except that Charity’s voice is a little high, the way it always gets when she’s nervous. “I was the one that asked you.”

“Yes,” Vanessa says softly, “a couple of days after I got hurt.” She watches Charity clench her fist. “And maybe you got scared of losing me and did something you’re now regretting, and if that’s it, we don’t have to go through with this now. Or ever, if you don’t want it.” Her voice wobbles a bit and she digs her finger nails into her palm. “I just want you, ok?”

“What makes you think I’m regretting it?” Charity asks, and she looks her incredulous but Vanessa can see her fists are still clenched anxiously.

“Every time I try to talk about the wedding you change the subject, or tell me to just pick what I want.” Vanessa feels close to tears. “Please, just talk to me, Charity.”

Charity looks away and something cold settles in her stomach.

“Oh,” Vanessa says. “Oh. So I’m right? You’ve changed your mind?”

Charity turns back to her and her eyes are huge and wet and she looks so beautiful in the glow of the candles that Vanessa’s breath actually catches for a second.

“Ness,” she says softly, slipping off her chair and kneeling in front of her. “I told you. I think you’re incredible, and I want to marry you so much.”

Vanessa lets out a shaky breath, and cups Charity’s face in her hands. “Then what’s going on?”

Charity closes her eyes and leans into her palm for a second. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers. “You deserved something special and amazing and instead you got a stolen proposal followed by one where I was a total mess, dropping the ring and drinking…”

“Charity,” she interjects, but Charity is on a roll now.

“And I just keep thinking that I pressured you into this because I was such a mess after you got hurt and you felt sorry for me.” She shakes her head. “You’re always putting me first and I realised we’d never even talked about whether you actually _want_ to get married and maybe you don’t and-“

Vanessa puts her finger on Charity’s lips and smiles, a little wetly. She hates that Charity doubts herself like this, always. That no matter what Vanessa says, there’s always that part of Charity which tells herself she’s not good enough. But there’s sharp relief, too, that Charity does still want this. Still wants her.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Vanessa says honestly. “I was really just happy living every day, with you and the boys. I hadn’t really thought beyond that.” She reaches down with her left hand and grabs Charity’s right one, squeezing it softly. “But when you got down on one knee and I saw the box, I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest.”

Charity gives her that look she sometimes has, the look she gave her in the yurt, like she can’t believe what Vanessa’s saying but she really wants to.

“So you weren’t just trying to make me feel better?” Charity asks, in that hesitant way she has when it’s just the two of them. “You want to be my wife?”

Vanessa reaches out her arm, managing not to wince as it stretches her abdomen, and grabs the box she’s hidden behind the vase. “Charity, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

She turns back and holds out the box, and watches as Charity’s eyes go wide in surprise.

“I love you,” Vanessa says firmly, sure now she knows that Charity wants this. “And I don’t care how crazy the proposal was as long as I know you want me too.” She feels her eyes well up again and quickly pops open the box.

Charity audibly draws in a breath when she sees the ring and Vanessa sighs in relief, because Charity is always _very_ direct about gifts she doesn’t like. 

“It was my Nan’s.” Vanessa turns the box towards herself and carefully takes out the ring. “She said if I ever found a guy brave enough to marry me she would give him this to do it with, and when she passed away she left it to me.”

“Are you sure?” Charity is staring at her, eyes wide. “That you want me to wear it?”

Vanessa feels her face stretch into a wide smile at how Charity’s voice has gone a little rough, the way it does when she’s feeling emotional. “Very much, if you like it. If you don’t, that’s totally fine too and I’ll get you a different one. But I think Nan would have really liked you.”

Charity let’s out a little huff of laughter. “Well, put it on me then.” She thrusts our her hand and Vanessa rolls her eyes fondly and sets down the empty ring box before taking Charity’s hand in her own.

“You’re the strongest, smartest, funniest person I’ve ever met,” she says, feeling her voice wobble a bit. Charity looks away but Vanessa turns her face back with her fingers. “You make me feel brave and you make me laugh, every day. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been when I’m with you.”

“Should have bloody let you propose, you’re much better at this than I am,” Charity whispers wetly, her eyes beginning to swim.

Something clicks in Vanessa’s head. “Is that what you keep telling me to do what I want for the wedding? Because you’re scared you’ll mess it up?”

“Well I can’t even control myself for one afternoon, how well do you think I could organise a whole ceremony?” Charity looks down. “I just want it to be perfect for you.”

Vanessa lets out a little laugh. “Charity, I’m marrying you, and all the Dingles in the village will be there. I am fully expecting all sorts of drama and stuff going wrong all over the place, but guess what? As long as at the end of the day you’re my wife, the rest doesn’t really matter does it?”

Charity looks up at her and smiles; a smile that reaches her eyes and makes her whole face glow, and Vanessa takes the ring and pushes it gently over Charity’s knuckle.

The minute it’s on, Charity reaches up and kisses her. It’s not like any of the kisses they’ve shared since she got stabbed. It feels like Charity’s saved up all the kisses she’s been wanting to give her while she’s been recovering and is pouring them into this one, and Vanessa’s head spins as she tries to keep up.

“I love you,” Charity breathes against her lips, between kisses. “And I love the ring.”

Vanessa pulls away with difficulty and gets to her feet, holding out her hand to help Charity up. “Then I think you’d better take me upstairs and show me how much.”


End file.
